One of the primary design challenges for today's high-performance multi-core processors is improving power efficiency. At the same time, these same designs may need to meet higher performance targets. One way to reduce power consumption and improve power efficiency in such designs may be to lower the supply voltage. However, lowering the supply voltage of a processor may be constrained by minimum operating voltage (min-Vcc) required to maintain on-chip storage elements operational.